


A Bon Temps Christmas

by billfan80



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billfan80/pseuds/billfan80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all characters (except Katy) are owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them</p><p>No CopyWrite Infringment Intended</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Bon Temps Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> all characters (except Katy) are owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them
> 
> No CopyWrite Infringment Intended

It was four days before Christmas and Sookie was sitting in the living room in front of a bare tree alone (Jason was off with his new girlfriend Katy), she had put this off long enough, she looked at the box of Christmas decorations and felt a few tears start to roll down her cheeks but she wiped them away and blinked back the ones that were threatening to spill over. These decorations had been in her family for years and looking at them just reminded Sookie that this year everything would be different. Sookie's heart ached as she thought of her Gran, this would be the first Christmas without her and Sookie didn't know how she would cope, Jason would come over like he did every year but it wouldn't be the same, not without her beloved Grandmother. The thought of Gran made Sookie’s heart break again and this time she could not stop the tears escaping.

Bill awoke and could feel Sookie's pain, he could tell that she wasn't in danger but the emotional pain he could feel coming from her tore into him and he felt like someone had punched a hole in his chest. Bill quickly opened up the door to his hidey hole and rushed out, the sun had just gone down and he knew that Jessica would be rising soon but the gut wrenching need to get to Sookie overpowered everything else. Bill raced across the cemetery towards the old Stackhouse property, Sookie needed him and he was at her house quicker than ever before.

 

Sookie hugged her arms to her chest, trying to catch her breath which was impossible, she closed her eyes and the tears still flowed and she thought she would never survive this wave of sadness. Sookie suddenly felt two cool arms embrace her and she opened her eyes to see Bill's face in front of her full of concern. Sookie looked into Bill's stunningly blue eyes and felt herself begin to calm.

 "Sookie sweetheart what's wrong" Bill asked his voice almost shaking in concern.

"I was going through this box of old Christmas ornaments for the tree and it hit me, Gran wont be here this year" said Sookie and she started to cry again. 

Bill pulled her close "Shh Sookie it's ok" and kissed the top of her head "I’m here darling, I’m not going anywhere”. 

Sookie cried in Bill's arms as he held her close. After a little while Sookie had stopped crying, she pulled herself away from Bill just enough so she could look at his face.  
   
"How did you know I needed you?" she asked while staring into his eyes. 

"I felt your pain, it felt like my heart was breaking too, I hated that you felt that way and I just had to come to you" Bill said with complete love in his voice.

 She looked at him "I love you Bill" 

 "I love you too".  Bill said with a kiss. 

 

                                                      ************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Sookie folded the lid back on the box "I don't want to do this now, maybe tomorrow” she said.

 "Are you sure?" Bill asked "I can help you if you'd like". 

Sookie smiled she knew that vampires didn't really care about Christmas so she was touched at Bill's offer. 

"Thanks" she said "but I don't really feel like it right now". 

At that moment the phone rang and Sookie walked over where the cordless phone lay on kitchen table, it was Jason. 

"Hey Sook listen I know this is really short notice but Katy has asked me to have Christmas dinner with her this year so I won't be able to make it sorry Sis, I’ll try to call around at some point see ya" and with that he hung up.

"Well” Sookie said “it's official this will be the worst Christmas ever, now Jason's not coming for dinner i might as well forget it".

 Bill walked over and pulled her into his arms, he hated seeing Sookie like this "it'll be ok sweetheart".

"It won't be the same without Gran anyway, Christmas day will just be another day" sighed Sookie, Bill held her close.

That night Sookie slept restlessly in Bill's arms, her dreams haunting her. Bill wished there was some way he could ease her pain, he felt extremely guilty for what Sookie was going through, he blamed himself for making Sookie a target for Rene, the serial killer that had taken Sookie's Grandmother’s life when he had come looking to take Sookie's instead. Bill held Sookie a little tighter and kissed her hair "I love you" he whispered and with those words Sookie's sleep became restful and until he had to leave a short while later when he felt the pull of the sun, Bill held her close soothing her.

 

               ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Sookie awoke the morning after feeling like she had been hit with a 10 ton truck, all the joys of a hangover without having a drink. She groaned at the thumping in her head and made her way to the bathroom to take 2 painkillers. She walked into the kitchen to make a very large pot of coffee, (she would need the caffeine to get her going today), Sookie stopped as she saw a beautiful bunch of flowers on the kitchen table with a simple note that just said I Love You, simple but effective as Sookie felt her eyes tearing up, she walked over to the table and picked up the flowers, smelling them she smiled and thought how much Bill loved her and just how lucky she really was.

 

The next couple of days passed quite quickly, Sookie finished her Christmas shopping and wrapped her gifts and left them for Tara, Jason and Sam at their respective homes so they would have them to open on Christmas day. Bill would be spending Christmas eve with her, they would have a quite night watching old movies and playing board games and tomorrow would be like any other day, she would spend it with Bill and treat it like a normal day, although she did have a gifts for Bill and Jessica and Hoyt, she would leave Jessica and Hoyt’s gifts with Bill. Sookie spent the rest of the day cleaning the house and then took a long bath, Bill would be coming over but it would be later than usual as he had said he had to help Jess with a problem she had been having and as her maker it was his responsibility to help her.

 

Sookie left the bathroom after her long soak and went into her bedroom to put on a comfy pair of fleece pj's and went down stairs to wait for Bill. Bill came over at 10pm, he walked into the house immediately pulling Sookie into his arms, kissing her, and after releasing her lips she snuggled into him, breathing in his delicious scent. Sookie placed a DVD into the player and joined Bill on the couch and he pulled her into his arms. Sookie laid her head on Bill's chest as they watched the movie, it was Shop Around the Corner starring Jimmy Stewart. After a game of Ludo and as the second movie was just finishing Sookie had fallen asleep in Bill's arm, he whispered in her ear "Merry Christmas Sweetheart" and carried her to bed and then left to finish off some last minute things at home. 

 

Bill arrived home and found Jessica in the living room, "Jessica I hope you had a productive evening" he said smiling "Yep" Jess answered "I managed to get everything and sort out what you asked me" she smiled. Bill thanked Jessica and wished her goodnight and retired to his sleeping spot hoping Sookie would love what he had planned.

 

               ************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Sookie awoke just after lunch time and checked her phone to find 3 text messages one from Tara, one from Sam and one from Jason all wishing her a Merry Christmas and thanking her for the gifts,Sookie made her way to the bathroom to freshen up before she made her way down stairs to make a very large pot of coffee. Sookie looked in the freezer and looked at the pitiful frozen turkey dinner that would be her Christmas meal she then made some toast and poured herself a very large cup of coffee. After she had finished her brunch Sookie poured herself another very large cup of coffee and made her way into the living room, Sookie noticed the flashing red light on the answer phone, she walked over and pressed the button, she smiled when she heard the sexy southern voice of her vampire 

"Sookie, Merry Christmas sweetheart, I would love it if you would come over and spend Christmas evening with me and Jessica, it won't be the same without you here, please allow me to escort you over to my house at sundown, Hoyt will be making some sandwiches, I’d hate you to be alone eating that sad looking frozen meal"(Sookie smiled as she pictured the look on his face as he said that) "I love you sweetheart and I will see you as soon as the sun sets". 

And then the machine clicked off. Sookie sat on the porch drinking her coffee thinking how lucky she was to have someone who loved her so much, she finished the last of her coffee and went to take a shower, she may not have the Christmas spirit but she was going to look her best for her vampire.

 

Sookie watched the sun setting, she was ready and waiting for Bill with a bag of presents for Bill, Jessica and Hoyt, she smiled as she saw her handsome Vampire emerge from the trees by the old cemetery. Sookie opened the door and Bill swept her up into his arms kissing her softly. 

"Hello sweetheart, how have you been today, I’ve been worried about you?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. 

"I've been ok, just treating it like any other day" said Sookie who then added in a small voice "I am better now that you're here". 

Bill held her closer and kissed her forehead "me too" he whispered into her ear.Sookie smiled at him and then took his hand and said "Well then let's go" Bill kissed her again, took the heavy bag of presents from her  and together they left for the old Compton house.

Although it was Christmas day it was warm so they walked the short distance to Bill's house, they walked hand in hand without really saying much but that didn't matter, they where together and that was getting both of them through, it was a tough day for them both, Sookie's first Christmas without her Grandmother and for Bill the first Christmas back in the house he shared with his family before he had left for war and his life had been cruelly taken when he was turned by the evil Lorena and he'd been ripped from his wife and children.

Bill and Sookie arrived at the old Compton house, Bill leaned down and kissed Sookie, he looked into her eyes and then said "Happy Christmas sweetheart" and opened the front door and Sookie stepped into the house and gasped.

 

                                           *************************************************************************************************************************

 

Sookie's eyes welled with tears at the sight before her, the house had been decorated, red, green and gold garlands, tinsel and Christmas ornaments where hung around the front room, in the corner was a large beautifully decorated Christmas tree with lots of presents surrounding it's base but this wasn't what had made Sookie well up, it was the large table in the middle of Bill's front room and the people that where sat around it, not only where Jess and Hoyt there but so was Sam and Tara, Jason, Katy and Lafayette. The table was filled with the most wonderful smelling food. There was a huge turkey, 3 different types of potatoes (roasted, mashed and boiled) carrots and roasted parsnips, peas, green beans, sprouts, stuffing, gravy and cranberry sauce as well as hot fresh baked rolls, and big jugs of eggnog and bottles of beer, wine and soda. Sookie looked at Bill. 

"You did all this?" she asked in awe. 

"Well I did have a lot of help, Hoyt, Lafayette and Tara did most of the cooking, Jason and Katy brought the rest and Sam brought the refreshments and collected the tree for us, Jessica and I decorated the house, I wanted you to be with family today, I guess I wanted to as well" he replied with a look of pure love in his eyes. Sookie reached up and kissed him tenderly.

"Hey Sis, you can do that later, I’m starving, lets eat" Jason said causing Katy to smack him on the shoulder and everyone else to laugh.

 

The food was wonderful, everyone filled their plates and Jessica and Bill each enjoyed a bottle of Royalty Blend that Bill had bought especially for Christmas day, this would also be Jessica's first Christmas without her family and her first Christmas with Hoyt and he wanted it to be special for her as well.

 

Sookie took a sip of her eggnog and knew immediately that Jason was responsible for the amount of rum in it, she smiled to herself and looked at Bill who was looking at her with love and happiness, she took his hand and squeezed it, he lifted her hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it .

 

           *********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

After Dinner was over, games had been played and presents had been opened Sam suggested they all go back to Merlottes for a nightcap, Jess and Katy offered to drive as everyone else had had some of Jason’s eggnog. Bill and Sookie declined the offer offering to clean up, everyone knew they just really wanted to be alone so with hugs and kisses they said their goodbyes and made their way over to the bar.

Bill was sat on the couch a sleepy Sookie wrapped up in his arms. His eyes closed as he thought over the evening, he wanted Sookie to have a wonderful Christmas, that had been his goal not realising how much he would get out of it. He opened his eyes and looked down at the beautiful Blonde in his arms, Sookie had changed everything for him, he knew that he wanted to spend every evening not just Christmas with the miracle he was holding. Bill placed a kiss on Sookie's head she opened her eyes and looked him. 

"Thankyou baby, today was wonderful, I love you so much" said Sookie tearing up.

"I love you too sweetheart" said Bill kissing her "I just wanted you to know how much you mean to everyone, what you mean to me".

Sookie leaned up and kissed Bill passionately, she wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled back and looked deep in to Bill's beautiful blue eyes.

"You know" she said with a mischievous smile "it's going to take quite a workout to burn off the calories from that meal tonight".

"Well then" said Bill in a seductive tone "we best get started".

He scooped a giggling Sookie up into his arms and swept her upstairs where he had a sprig of mistletoe conveniently placed above his bed.

 

The End


End file.
